Hayden Liu
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A Hayden Liu-Ioan (played by Jon Foo) is the tenacious CEO of the Bajoran based Beijing Group. Working on Advanced engineering projects in future plots, he has acquired a lot of financial stability and success because of his designs and works for the Greenwood Energy Initiative. In current plots, he is a child with a rampant interest in marine biology. Family Information Immediate Family Born April 04, 2373, Hayden is the only child between Amity Ioan (2345) and Corat Damar (2331). By the time Hayden was three years old, issues between his parents were at a new high and they divorced. It wasn't until 2383 when Yintar Ioan (c.2360) became Hayden's step-father after several different men were given consideration from Amity. In current plots, Hayden had his name offically changed to Ioan, however in the future plots, his last name remains Liu. Hayden has A LOT of half-siblings on his fathers side which can be located on the Damar Children page. In top of those, he had many on his mothers side as well which can be found on the Ioan Children page. Soliel Liu-Ioan (2376) is the closet he has to a full blood sibling, sharing the same DNA, save her connections to the mUniverse with her mother, mAmity Liu. Extended Family Marrying into the Una family, Hayden while close friends with them, also briefly became their brother-in-law through his marriage to N'lani. He was a former in-law to Benjamin Wolfe, Mylee Mawiziki-Una, Thay-Koran Jatar, Lauren Una, and Luke Una. Currently, he is a brother-in-law to the Dorr's which include Tucker Dorr, Jasmine Davenport, Zuri Dorr, Indira Frobisher, Honor Ron'ik and Grace Ron'ik. His mother and father-in-law include Naryanna Dorr and Eben Dorr, as well as Solis Brin who was Nerys' biological mother and for awhile, Ferran Ron'ik who is Naryanna's second husband. Hayden is also an Uncle by marriage to Jodelle Davenport (2400), Cedric Frobisher (2401) and Carsten Frobisher (2402). On Nery's mother's biological side, he is a brother-in-law to Siomane Terin, Cassica Viobhan, Tara Vondrehle and Siomane Antos. Through marriage, he is an Uncle to Dominic Dhow (2398), Felicity Dhow (2398), Jasilos Viobhan (2399), Natalie Viobhan (2401) and Sophia Vondrehle (2400). All neices and nephews from the Damar side can be found on the 'Damar Children' page. Children Draken Liu Born January 01, 2398, Drakin Liu is the first and only child between Hayden and N'lani Una. Only in future plots, Draken was conceived after N'lani stopped taking adultinjections, assuming that her amenorrhea (no period) meant she couldn't conceive; as well as Hayden who stopped taking his own because he was neutral on whether or not he had a child. Draken's birth, ultimately lead to many complications because of Hayden's Cardassian genetics and N'lani's Romulan. The fetus was regetted closer to the end and N'lani died. Thanks to Naryanna Dorr's invasive nanite therapy, N'lani was brought back to life. Currently, Hayden has completed the removal of Draken's Romulan/Trill attributes removed. Draken is a mix of Cardassian, Halanan, Trill, Romulan and Terran. Zavala Liu Born April 08, 2401, Zavala is the first child between Hayden and Nerys Dorr. She is part Bijani, Bajoran, Cardassian, Terran and Halanan. Because of the mix, she has pink skin and is warmblooded. There are ridges, however they are undeveloped. In 2402, Zavala had a massive growth spurt because of the Halana/Bijani DNA and appears to be 20 years old. Bohai Liu Born November 16, 2401, Bohai is the second child between Hayden and Nerys Dorr. He is part Bijani, Bajoran, Cardassian, Terran and Halanan. Because of the mix, he has pink skin and is warmblooded. There are ridges, however, they are underdeveloped. His name is Chinese for "ocean." Personal Life N'Lani Una Growing up as long time friends, Hayden and N'lani Una formed a secret relationship when she was 15. Explaining to her family she was a lesbien, N'lani was able to cover up their affections until she got pregnant. Coming out with her secret, they scheduled to marry after she was 18, setting the date for October 10, 2397. Finding that everything happened too quickly, N'Lani soon became severely depressed, missing out on her Olympic dreams while having to be a mother. The marriage continued to deteriorate until she had an affair with Carill Savoi and later attempted to kill herself out of guilt. Continuing to rock the marriage, Hayden and Lani's had their ups and downs, but when Hayden had an affair with Lani's mother, Katal Una things went down hill and the couple eventually divorced in July of 2399. Nerys Dorr Meeting randomly in an library where her art was being displayed, Hayden and Nerys Dorr maintained a friendship at first spawned by their love for art. Eventually, they continued to run into each other and when Hayden moved to Bajor with his son, they were able to stay in constant contact. One thing led to another and the two started to date. Soon enough, both were having strong feelings and Hayden was able to open up to her despite his previously horrible marriage. Nerys lost her virginity to him and they eloped July 02, 2400 on her birthday in a Bajoran ceremony. After the issues with Zavala, the two tend to butt heads more often. Lauren Una Knowing Lauren Una all her life and through his marriage to N'lani, the two are the best of friends. Both have had a sexual attraction to the other that spurred into something more, even if they have never been intimate. They are close enough to share dreams and have a deep care, even love for the other. They consider each other imzadi's but have never been in a relationship since neither were single at the same time. Education and Career After graduating highschool, Hayden soon went into the University of Bajor in 2392 at the age of 19. With a focus on Engineering Design and a minor in psychology, Hayden graduated in 2395. Hayden is the CEO to the Beijing Group his mother owns, as well as working on Earth for the Greenwood Energy Initiative. Hayden can also speak Chinese (Mandarin), English, Cardassian, and Vulcan. In future plots, Hayden has also picked up Bajoran. Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Category:Terran Category:Halanan Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Cardassian Union Category:Reference Character